Dawn of Konohomaru
by D3ment3d-Fantasy
Summary: Random...but not a comedy. You have to read it to know what is going on..


-1Dawn of Konohomaru

Disclaimer: Hello. I am ranting about being ripped off. I brought _Musashi: Samurai Legend_. The game sucks. Gamespot and Ign give this game a low rating which perfectly make sense. I also hate the main character. I hate his personality and his style. What's with the stupid wacky hairdo? Did he ever trip on his hair before? I also dislike the main character's voice. Here I am, planning to just finish the game and sell it. (I am only in the beginning of the game.) Strangely, I also have this idea in my mind. Oh well, just spit it out already. Since I hate the game and it extremely lacks plot, I am adding twists in it. This is the ending, I predict if Konohomaru from _Naruto_ is summoned instead of Musashi.

A/N: Note that Konohomaru is 18 years old in this fiction. His fashion will be different. He learns swordsmanship in the world he is summoned to. He also gets to keep the skills and the sword given to him by the cat teacher.

Ending…

Gandrake is defeated. The residents of Anthedon celebrates and Konohomaru has to leave soon. They all miss him… Especially Fortina, the maiden of water. Everyone in the city on that day holds a party. The adults drink wine. The royalty, Burrini, Konohomaru, Fortina and other important ministers sit together to have a banquet.

"From today on, we will honor Konohomaru from the Hidden Leaf. Konohomaru, we owe you a debt of gratitude," Banon, the king of Anthedon holds a glass in front of him. Konohomaru gladly cheers with his wine glass.

"Your majesty, I should be the one to say thank you. This is a test to see if I am capable of being the future Hokage of my village. I am satisfied with myself and I proved myself worthy," Konohomaru says.

The residents already know what Hokage is because Konohomaru explained it before.

"Ah, you are young but you are humble. We all need to learn from Konohomaru. Unfortunately, I have bad news," king Banon says.

Everyone stares at the king.

"What bad news, dear?" the queen asks.

"Konohomaru is scheduled to leave three days from now."

Disagreeing murmurs erupt from the table suddenly.

"But…we can all watch him leave and remember him in our hearts forever," king Banon says.

Everyone cheers with their wine glass. Fortina frowns. Konohomaru notices this but continues with the banquet. Everyone drinks happily with their wine. Half of the table is drunk, especially king Banon and Fortina. Konohomaru has drank a lot of wine too but he is trained for it so he hardly goes drunk. However, his face is red like other people who is drunk. After the banquet, everyone returns to their quarters.

Konohomaru arrives at his resting quarters. There he sees Fortina lying on his bed.

"Fortina, what are you doing? This is my quarter and that is my bed," Konohomaru says.

Fortina looks at Konohomaru, "No, this is my room."

"Fortina, you must be drunk. Let me escort you back."

Konohomaru reaches out but Fortina slaps his arm away.

"Answer me, Konohomaru! Can you stay in Anthedon?" Fortina asks.

"Sorry, Fortina. My dream is to be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. I've worked so hard to get this far. I don't plan to give up."

Tears begin to streak down from Fortina's eyes, "Can you at least leave two mementos for me?"

Konohomaru backs up in a defensive stance. He is not used to making women cry. "I-I-I am sorry, Fortina." Konohomaru frowns and scratches the back of is head, "I love you but we are from different worlds. We can't be together."

"I know…" Fortina cries even more.

Konohomaru walks up to Fortina. He kneels so his face is at her head's level, "But I can leave two mementos. What two mementos do you want?" Konohomaru smiles.

Fortina can feel his warm smile.

"I want you to be my husband and have our child,"

"The child will also have no father since I am away."

Fortina kisses Konohomaru when he is off guard. Konohomaru is surprised. "I don't mind. The child will have your last name and your legacy. I will tell our child your miracles. I will tell my child that his father lives in a very far away star," Fortina says with determination.

They look into each other's eyes. Konohomaru kisses Fortina savagely.

"I am sorry I have to leave. But I can fulfill those two wishes," Konohomaru says.

They kiss each other savagely and start to strip each other's clothes. When they are naked they start to rub each other with their bodies. Their groins connect to start the process of human reproduction. They continue to kiss savagely.

"You're like a wild beast," Fortina laughs.

"You finally smiled again. I am a beast. If not, how am I going to protect you," Konohomaru smiles at Fortina.

This is the best night for both Konohomaru and Fortina.

_The next morning…_

Konohomaru wakes up first and dresses. Fortina is still sleeping soundly. He leaves a note before he leaves for the king.

Konohomaru arrives at the king's quarters.

"You're early, your majesty," Konohomaru says.

"Of course, a king has to fulfill his duties. What business do you have? You should rest. You have done so much for us," Banon replies.

"I would like to marry Fortina."

King Banon pauses.

"This is Fortina's wish as well as my wish."

King Banon looks at Konohomaru straight in the eye to study him, "Fortina's future child will have no--

"I know. But Fortina persisted. I also want to fulfill Fortina's wish before I leave."

"Very well. I'll summon Fortina when she wakes up to discuss about this."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Konohomaru leaves.

Fortina wakes up an hour later. She dresses and sees Konohomaru's note. Fortina immediately rushes to the King's quarters.

"Your majesty," Fortina stops to catch her breath.

King Banon stops his work to look up. "Oh, Fortina. I have been waiting. Did you wish to marry Konohomaru?"

Fortina's eyes shine in joy, "Yes, your majesty."

"But, Fortina. I am sure you understand this. He is from another world. If you marry and have a child, the child will have no father."

"He does have a father! His father is just living in another star. Your majesty--

Konohomaru arrives at the king's quarters.

"I will take care of my child! I will nurture him well like his father!"

"Yes, your majesty. Please fulfill Fortina's wish. I am sorry I can not fulfill my role as a father."

King &anon takes a deep breath, "Since you both agreed on this. I will gladly approve this wish."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Konohomaru and Fortina say together.

"Since Konohomaru is leaving in three days, there is a high possibility that the wedding day is on the day Konohomaru leaves. Is that okay?"

"Yes, your majesty," the couple says.

_Meanwhile…_

"Class, we are going to have a special holiday just this once for this year."

"What is it, Mrs. Tillsit?" one of the kids ask.

"Fortina and Konohomaru is going to be married. Since Konohomaru is leaving soon we will have to do this quickly before he leaves."

"Yay! A wedding!" Maribo says.

"Yay! Wacky decorations!" Mirabo says.

"Your assignment within these three hours is to recruit everyone to prepare for the wedding. Got it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tillsit," the class says in unison.

No child is reluctant for this job, after all Konohomaru rescued everyone in the city. No resident is reluctant either. They all gladly take the job when the children ask.

_On the day Konohomaru leaves and the wedding day…_

During the morning, the wedding music plays joyfully in the background. The wedding takes place in the center of the city on first floor, where the waterfall reflects sunlight beautifully.

Chairs and tables are set outside and surround the center for each floor. Every chair and table is occupied. A boy escorts the groom, Konohomaru and a girl escorts the bride, Fortina. The couple walks to the center proudly.

"I present to couples the ring of trust," King Banon says. The queen gives Konohomaru and Fortina each a ring. Fortina inserts the ring in Konohomaru's finger. Konohomaru inserts the ring in Fortina's finger.

"Konohomaru, do you want Fortina as your wife?" King Banon asks Konohomaru.

"Yes," Konohomaru replies.

"Fortina, do you want Konohomaru as your husband?" King Banon turns to Fortina.

"Yes, your majesty," Fortina replies.

"From now on, you are husband and wife!" King Banon says happily.

When afternoon arrives, everyone changes into their regular clothes to accompany Konohomaru before he leaves. Everyone gathers at the Chamber of Rites.

"Konohomaru, at first I am unhappy. but I know being Hokage is your life. I will support you all the way," Fortina kisses Konohomaru on his cheek.

Konohomaru hugs Fortina in return.

"You're so warm like always," Fortina says.

"Keep yourself strong okay? Show Alex who's boss. You can change the child's name if you want to."

"Alex is a nice name," Fortina laughs.

"It's time," princess Mycella says.

Princess Mycella starts the chant. A portal opens and Konohomaru walks through it.

"Alex will remember you always!" Fortina shouts.

Konohomaru smiles, turns to Fortina to give her a thumbs up and leaves for the portal.

_Aftermath:_

Fortina becomes pregnant months later. The baby belongs to Konohomaru. Konohomaru and Fortina's affair before the marriage is not a secret anymore. It doesn't matter, they are married anyway. Nobody cares about that. Fortina admits that she has been drunk back then. Fortina names her son, Alex. Alex is beautiful. The Mystics no longer need the summoning spell to summon people from another world for help because of Alex. Alex is later revealed as a keyblade master, whose destiny is to save the universe. The other keyblade masters travel worlds with him. One day, Alex stumbles across Konoha and reunites with his father…


End file.
